


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: (From Teddy to Amy), Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, I strongly believe in the homoeroticism of taking two unrelated characters, I would tag this crack but then you might expect this to be funny, M/M, Possessive Behavior, She doesn't appear in the fic but he thinks about her because he is a creep, This is gay but no one realizes it yet, and jamming them together like barbie dolls, rather than painfully earnest, vague evil plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: Teddy Wells knows Gordon Lundt is up to no good. He wants in.
Relationships: Gordon Ludnt/Teddy Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

Gordon’s apartment was sleek and bare, catalogue-modern. Teddy felt out of place in it, Gordon himself looked slightly out of place in it. It was an apartment that seemed best suited to emptiness, something to look at as opposed to live in.

“Do you prefer coffee or tea?”  
“Huh? Uh...coffee. Thanks.”

There weren’t any pictures on the walls, not ones that meant anything. There were still lives and portraits of people who he could tell had no ties to Gordon himself. Fashionable women and dapper men facing away from the artist, looking off into the sunset or a wall or a mirror half-obscured. He felt shunned by them somehow.

“Teddy.” He turned to see Gordon looking at him. He had an odd expression on his face, Teddy had noticed. Ever since he’d started working the information desk Teddy had watched him, his graceful fingers typing precisely without pause for minutes at a time. Gordon’s eyes were half-lidded and his voice was soft, the first few weeks he’d worked there Teddy had thought he was tired. 

“Please pay attention when I’m speaking to you.”  
“Sorry!”  
“There’s no need for theatrics.” 

Gordon had a coffee bar off to the side of his kitchen. The entire apartment was open plan besides the bedroom and bathroom, both behind frosted glass doors.

“How long have you lived here?” He asked conversationally. Gordon ignored him for the moment, concentrating on pouring the coffee neatly into two white mugs. Teddy watched him, anxious that he’d spill something and marr the counter top. He was strangely disappointed when he set the coffee maker back without incident.

“Four years, since I was twenty seven.”  
“What!?”  
“You’re surprised.” He said, making it a statement. Teddy answered anyway.  
“Well it’s just…” He looked around the space. “It’s pretty empty isn’t it?”  
“What would you have me fill it with?”  
“Um.” Teddy scratched at his face. His ex had said he’d look good with a beard but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t like the in-between stage, it made him seem disheveled. “I don’t know, like...family pictures?”

He had an entire wall dedicated to his family in his own apartment. Amelia had fought with him about it a lot near the end. She wanted to know why he hadn’t put her picture up even after he’d proposed.  
_“Are you still hung up on your ex?”_ She’d asked, head in hands. Her brown hair was wavy, almost curly. It was a key difference.

_“No,”_ He’d lied, wrapping an arm around her. _“You’re the only one for me.”_

“I don’t have any pictures like that and if I did I would not display them. It seems garish. It would not meld with the decor.” Teddy took a sip from a mug he’d decided was his and watched Gordon with slight unease. He made him nervous sometimes. He got the strange feeling in the middle of conversations that he was fading away or changing, becoming something else. 

He remembered how he’d looked talking to the captain, eyes narrowing to become piercing and tone lightly honeyed. Not enough to be sickening but enough to entice, to leave the conversation with a sweet taste on the back of your tongue.  
_“Lundt, you’re a miracle worker!”  
“I’m simply dedicated to my job.”  
“You’re being modest,”_ Teddy remembered how the captain had leaned in, just a tad too close to be professional. How he’d lowered his voice until it was all tone, just a deep timber. _“You’ve truly gone above and beyond.”_

Teddy tried to imagine what Gordon’s mother looked like but came up with nothing, a blank face, the outline of a woman.  
“Are you ready to talk business now?” Gordon asked, walking away from the counter and towards the dining space. Teddy glanced down at the mug the other man hadn’t touched, still steaming. Gordon coughed politely.  
“Sure, yeah!” He exclaimed, rushing over to join him. “Sorry, yeah. I’m ready.”

He’d kept his eye on the captain and Lundt for days. Something felt...wrong. When he’d gone to Lundt about it, asking if he was okay, if he wanted to report him, the other man had stared blankly up at him for a beat too long before shaking his head slightly.  
_“It’s under control.”_ He’d said, hands holding his elbows and averting his eyes. It should have made him look small but the movement was robotic, practiced. There was something in his eye, swimming behind the forced blank look. _“I would appreciate it if this stayed between you and I of course.”_

And he’d agreed, _of course._ Searching his eyes for that elusive thing. _You can count on me._ After a week of watching them he finally saw something. It was late and he’d fallen asleep in the break room, by the time he woke up all the lights were either off or dimmed. He had been thinking about what to have for dinner as he walked down the hall towards the elevators and he’d settled on chicken when he’d heard it.

A bang coming from further down the corridor, towards the completely dark section of the floor. He’d hesitated, one finger poised over the button. Then he’d started walking, worry spurring him onward. He’d thought it might be someone breaking in or a fight that he could put an end to. He pictured his accomplishments in the newspaper, being read by Amy. 

_“You bastard, was this your angle all along?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m not going down without a fight, who sent you?”  
“You don’t need to know.”  
“Who fucking sent you!?”_

Teddy crept closer to the conversation, ducking under open windows. The closer to the ground he was the less noise he made, the less chance there was of being spotted. Meetings were held here in the day, room after room all furnished in the exact same way with big windows looking into the hall. It wasn’t difficult to tell which one was being used, it was the only one with light spilling out under the door. 

The captain sounded angry. Teddy had never heard him like that, he’d always been a jovial man. A bit too jovial given their job. He would always go around with a wide grin and when someone made a mistake he’d laugh and clap them on the back saying as long as no one died it’s fine! He’d seemed like a good guy.

Now he seemed like a wild animal caught in a trap. 

Gordon watched silently as the man raved at him, looking unaffected by the scene unfolding. As if he were observing through a one way mirror. There was a folder on the table between them, its contents strewn about. Teddy tried to see what exactly it contained but could only make out that they were photographs.

_“Was it Carmichael? Teagan?”  
“I am not at liberty to discuss that with you.”  
“Do they have something on you, is that it?”  
“No.”  
“Gordon, you don’t have to do this. I-I have a family, you know? They can’t find out about this. Sheila will…”_

Teddy knew Sheila. A red-headed woman who came into the station sometimes. Her bag was always full to bulging and her lipstick was always worn and cracked from smiling. The captain was grabbing Lundt by his lapels, leaning on him desperately. The other man looked down at him and Teddy sucked a breath in through his teeth. That thing was there in his eyes, shining, ruthless, cold. He’d seen it in a woman’s eyes once, she had been sitting in a darkened room with a vest duct-taped to her, wires and lights coming off it. A ticking noise filled the silence. Her hand was wrapped tightly around the detonator, finger raised in the air, a morbid thumbs up.

_“He said it was me or her.”_ She’d rasped. He’d seen that look in his own eyes too, when he thought too much about Amy. When he started to feel himself veering into something dark, his love twisting, becoming more and more malformed. From _I love her_ to _I need her._ It was the look of someone who had made their mind up about something, who would follow it through to the end no matter what happened. It was dangerous, it was like vanishing. The woman had a child in the next room screaming for her through the wooden door. _“He said it was me or her.”_

_“If that’s true then I believe it’s in your best interest to cooperate.”_ Gordon had said, eyes finding Teddy’s in the window. _“My employers will be contacting you shortly.”_

“What do you have against Sargent Santiago?”  
“...What? Nothing. She’s my ex girlfriend, she-”  
“I meant what do you have on her.” Teddy blinked. Gordon set down his pen.  
“Information. I need information if I’m to get anywhere.” Teddy squirmed a bit.  
“Like what?”  
“Family, friends, hobbies. Any illicit dealings?” Gordon blinked as Teddy slammed his fist against the table, suddenly passionate.

“No! Amy would never do anything like that.” Gordon clicked his pen once. Twice.  
“That you know of.” Teddy glared at him. Gordon returned his gaze steadily.  
“I know her.”  
“Until a week ago you surely thought the same of me, am I correct?” Teddy averted his eyes. He could feel Gordon continuing to stare from across the table. He finished his coffee.

“Anyone can do anything when pressed, Lieutenant Wells.” Gordon said, writing something down in neat script. “You’d be surprised what people are capable of.”

They’d danced around each other for days. Gordon going about his routine as normal and Teddy sitting at his desk letting the time pass him by. He didn’t work, he didn’t sleep. He just thought and thought and thought until he found himself alone in an elevator with Gordon and his thinking culminated in him blurting out; _“I want you to help me.”_

The words sat between the two men for a while. Eighth floor. Seventh floor.  
Gordon stared straight ahead.  
Sixth floor.  
Teddy’s heart hammered in his chest. He had no idea what the man was involved with, he could pull out a gun and shoot him. He’d seen a movie where that happened.  
Fifth floor.  
What if you needed a secret code to talk to him? What if he was wrong about him having seen him, what if he hadn't known it was Teddy?  
Fourth floor.  
Teddy’s hand reached for the emergency stop button, feeling ill, feeling a headache coming on.  
Second floor.  
Gordon turned and looked at the space just in front of his nose, face impassive.  
_“Let’s discuss the matter at my apartment.”_ He offered as the doors slid open. _“It just so happens I require help with something as well.”_

“So, what is it?” Teddy asked, setting his mug down. He was growing more nervous by the second and Gordon seemed to be surprisingly calm. He’d expected him to be more threatening. “I’m warning you now I can’t do anything that’s like...I can’t kill someone.”

“I don’t kill people, Lieutenant.” Teddy narrowed his eyes, nodding. He got it.  
“...Sure.”  
“You have the wrong idea. My request has nothing to do with my job. It is a...personal favor.” Teddy tried to think of anything personal about Gordon. He could only think of his coffee. Every morning he brought coffee in for the officers on duty and saved a small black cup for himself that he never drank, just picked up when idle to warm his hands and take in the scent.

“What is it then?” He asked, more curious than anything. Gordon leaned forward, looking up at him through long eyelashes. He looked younger when he needed something.

“Are you aware of Captain Raymond Holt?”  
“Amy’s old Captain, yeah. What about him?”  
“I’m head over heels for him.” Gordon intoned. “I would like for you to deliver this letter.” He produced an envelope from under the table and held it up between two fingers before elegantly sliding it towards Teddy. Teddy examined it, it seemed normal enough but for some reason holding it made him uneasy. Like he was teetering above a long drop. He licked his lips nervously.

“...What does it say?” Gordon sat back in his chair, eyeing Teddy.  
“That I am head over heels for him.” He said the words like they were written on a script and Teddy wondered if this was some sort of test. If Gordon was slowly peeling pieces of an act away to see how much of it he’d watch.

“I don’t believe you.” For the first time since he’d met the man, Gordon smiled. A thin quirk of the lips. Teddy felt somehow that he had already been caught despite not having agreed to anything. He felt that the minute he stepped into the apartment- no. The minute he walked down that hall, he’d been doomed.

“That does not matter to me.”

Gordon compiled a folder on Amy quickly, it took less than half an hour for him to type out her entire life neatly in size 12. His fingers flew over the keys so fast Teddy wouldn’t have believed he was typing if he weren’t seeing the words appearing on his screen. 

“There. Now, you say you want to sow discord in the sergeant's relationship with detective Peralta?”  
“I wanna break them up, yeah.” He hesitated, crossing his arms. “Do you...think that’s possible?” All his own failed attempts to win Amy back ran through his mind. Gordon nodded, turning back to his computer.

“It’s not difficult.”  
“But I’ve-”  
“You have been attempting to cajole her. My goal is merely to fracture their relationship.” He gazed down at the letter still held on Teddy’s hand. “The bond between two people is so easily severed.”

A printer somewhere in the apartment sprung to life as Gordon set his computer aside, turning and holding a hand towards Teddy.  
“So Lieutenant, do we have a deal?” Teddy tried to focus on his hand, on his words but for some reason he kept thinking about how Gordon had looked that night, staring at him from the other side of the glass. He suddenly thought that maybe he’d had it wrong, maybe it was the very beginning. Maybe the moment Gordon Lundt had stepped to the front of the room, introduced by the grinning captain...maybe it had been then, as Teddy had smiled and waved to the quiet man, that he’d been doomed.

He couldn’t find it in him to care, not yet. Something was brewing and he’d finally, for the first time, added something of his own to the pot.

“We have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke but then I thought about it too long. I just like Gordon Lundt and It's not like I'm gonna ship him with Holt or Kevin!


End file.
